


Watching the World Burn.

by KitKatFat15



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Tony doesn't give a shit anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: Tony Stark has run out of shits to give and decides to help Thanos. This is a one shot that I wrote at 11 pm.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Thanos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Watching the World Burn.

Tony sipped his drink as he passively looked out the window, before back at the hologram in front of him. It was odd how peaceful the moments before chaos seemed, no matter if anyone knew it was coming. “Incoming call from Steve Rogers. Should I answer, sir?” Tony sighed. 

“Let it go to voicemail, Fri.” The slight ringing stopped. “Yes sir.” Tony went back to sitting in silence. He looked at the prototype that was being projected and snorted. Working even as the end neared. No wonder Pepper broke up with him. He shut off the hologram and turned around in his seat.

“Any reason you’ve been standing there for the past ten minuets?” Tony asked. A chuckle answered him. “My, my, Stark, your intelligence was clearly not lied about.” 

“Let me guess. You’re here for the last known location of the mind stone.” Thanos nodded. Tony reached under the bar and tossed something to the titan. The end bringer caught it and observed it. He pressed down lightly on a button and it opened, revealing the mind stone. 

“I thought your pet robot had the stone.” Tony shrugged. “Vision was great and all, but JARVIS was better. So I took what I could of JARVIS’ code from him and used the mind stone to bring my son back. I have no use of it now, but I do have something I would like in return for me giving you the stone and not fighting you.”

Thanos raised an eyebrow. “And what will these things be?” Tony shrugged and pulled up two lists. “This first list is a list of people I want spared from everything that is about to happen. The second list is people I want spared from whatever method you're using to get rid of half the population.” 

“Why should I spare these people?” Thanos asked. “Well, the people on the first list would be a favor to me. The people on the second list.. Well… Isn’t it worse to see life fade away around you, knowing nothing you can do will stop it, before meeting a brutal end?” Thanos smirked at him. 

“I like the way you think Stark. You should join me. We could do great things. You could even build this planet back up into glory above the rest. So what do you say?” Tony smirked. “What do I have to lose?” They shook hands. It was a deal made in hell for the Avengers, but to anyone fond of Tony and the new world, it truly was a great thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope someone enjoys this fic. Didn't really work that hard on it, but I liked writing it.


End file.
